WitchA
by taffybratz
Summary: Take's Place In Season 1 What Happen's When During A Fight In Merdian The Guardian's Meet The Princess Of Kandrakar Whose The Sixth Guardian Of The Team? Who Is She And What's Her Element? And Why Were They Just Inform About A Sixth Guardian? Summary Is Terrible But The Story Is Better Than It Sound's
1. Chapter 1 Inside The Mind Of A Princess

**The Cover Of The Story With Amber On Is A Character I Made On Hapuriainen's W.i.t.c.h. Guardian Maker On Sadly I Don't Know How To Put Link's On Here So To Find It Go To Devian Art .Com And Look Up W.i.t.c.h. Guardian Maker So Credit's Go To Hapuriainen :)  
****NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE GUARDIAN MAKER GAME! AND I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H. I ONLY OWN AMBER HARMONY!**

**Chapter 1: Inside The Mind Of A Princess**

* * *

**Amber's POV.  
**

It's Been Two Week's Since I Left Kandrakar And I Am Bored To Death. If I Had A Choice Between Earth And Merdian. I Would Pick Earth. But Nooooo Oracle Suggested That I Go To Merdian To Find The Guardian's Whom I Suppose To Work With. So Far I Fought 30 Guard's That Weirdo Phobos Hired And Man Can I Say It Was Epic To See Them Cry And Run Away Like Little Girl's To Their Oh So Precious Prince. I Can't Wait To See What I Can Do As A Guardian That Way I Can Scared Them Even More...Hehehe

HI I Amber Harmony The Princess Of Kandrakar, Wondering Why I Ain't Like Most Princesses Who Rather Have The Fighting Done For Them? Well Let's Put It This Way. Unlike Most Princesses I Rather Be A Warrior Than A Queen. As Queen You Do Nothing But Boring Chore's BUT As A Warrior The Adventure Never End's You Get To Beat Bad Guy Butt And See How Fast They Can Run Once They Fear You...Yep I Sorta Have That Effect On People

Now Where Was I? Oh Right! So Here I Am Walking Around Merdian Minding My Own Bushiness And Most Certainly Wishing There Was A Way To Charge My Phone When.

"WATER!" A Voice Shouted. I Knew Just Then It Was The Guardian's Of The Veil. Finally After All That Walking And Waiting I FINALLY CAN MEET THEM AND GET THIS FREAKING MISSION OVER WITH!

I Rushed To The Source Of The Voice To See The Guardian's Fighting 17 Guard's And Frost Riding...Whatever That Thing He Ride's Is Call. I Think I'll Name It Creepy Creature. Oracle Warned Me About Phobos's Servant's But...I Know A Good Challenge When I See One And I Going For It. Time To Send Him And His Little Buddy's Home Crying!

However If I Correct Lord Cerdic Or Whatever His Name Is Might Come When He Hear's All This Shouting And I Don't Think The Rebel Leader Can Fight Against Him Incuding 17 Guard's And More. Wonder How They'll React To Getting The Living Light Beat Out Of Them

I've Grabbed A Sword I Placed In My Hot Pink Backpack...Don't Ask How I Manage To Fit That In There...And Ran Toward The Guard's While Taking Off My Hood And Cloak I Had On

"HEY YOU HIPPIE'S!" I Shouted At The Guard's. Everyone Looked At Me.

"TRY THIS ON FOR A SIZE!" I Shouted And Made A Tornado Suck Up The Guard's And Once They Were All Inside Of It.

"FIRE!" I Yelled And The Tornado Soon Blew Up. Tossing The Guard's Everywhere.

"Did She Just Use Our Power's?" I Heard The Air Guardian. Hay Lin. Say

I Saw Frost On Creepy Creature Coming Toward Hay Lin With A Whip. I Then Ran In Front Of Hay Lin And Hit The Ground With My Fist To Make A Earthquake To Send Him Flying Off Of Creepy Creature. Hopefully That Give The Five Guardian's Enough Time To Finish Knock Him Out. Which They Did. Now My Phone Had A 2% Logo On It And If I Don't Get It Charge Now I Won't Be Able To Watch TV!

I Was On My Way To Leave When The Side A Sword Appeared In Front Of Me

"Do You Work For Phobos!?" The Rebel Leader Caleb Asked Me

I Rolled My Eye's And Answered His Question "Dude If I Worked For Him Why Didn't I Take You All Down When I Had The Chance?" I Said In A Calm Tone

He Seem To Be Thinking About A Reason Which Right Now I Could Careless About Since I In A Hurry When Irma Came Up Behind Me

"How Did You Use Power's Like Our's? Most Importantly Who Are You?" The Water Guardian Irma Questioned Me. I Was About To Answer When A Annoying Horn Was Blown. We All Seem To Ran Behind The Same Alley With A Portal

"WILL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!" Cornelia Said. Who I Guessed Easily Was The Earth Guardian

"We Can't Just Leave Her Here. We Need To Question Her And Not To Mention Phobos Will Be Looking For Her After Hearing About This" Said The Keeper Of The Heart

"Will's Right, We Gotta Bring Her Along" Taranee The Fire Guardian Said

"I Don't Trust Her" Caleb Said

I Rolled My Eye's At Caleb When Will Said "Hey Do You Mind Coming To Earth With Us?" She Asked Me

"Does It Have Cell Phone Charger's?" I Asked

"Yes" Will Said

I Then Dived Into The Portal And By Dive I Mean **DIVE INTO THE PORTAL **Like It Was A Swimming Pool To Save My True Love. MR. CELL PHONE! O_O

* * *

**Yeah...I Know What Your Thinking Amber Is A Crazy Psycho But Hey That's What Make's Her Epic I Guess...O_O Anyway's Thank You For Reading!**

NOTE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H. I ONLY OWN AMBER HARMONY


	2. Chapter 2 The Crazy Princess Revealed

**Hey Sorry I Haven't Updated In A While On W.i.t.c.h.A. And Tokyo Mew Winx. I've Been Busy Lately O_e So Anyways Here's Chapter Two Of W.i.t.c.h.A.**

Chapter 2 The Crazy Princess Revealed

* * *

Normal POV.

W.i.t.c.h. And Caleb Just Came Though The Portal And Was Now In The Basement Of The Silver Dragon.

"Um Where's Miss Mystery Girl?" Irma Said. W.i.t.c.h. Turned Back To Normal And Looked Toward The Stair's And Saw Amber Running Out Of There

"I Knew Something Was Off About That Girl" Caleb Hissed As They Ran After Her

* * *

"GAHHHHH" Amber Yelled As She Ran Toward A Phone Charger In The Kitchen Of The Silver Dragon And Plugged Her Phone In. She Sighed With Relief When It Said It Was Charging.

"FOUND HER!" Hay Lin Yelled. Will. Irma. Taranee. Cornelia And Caleb Ran In The Kitchen To See Amber Breathing Heavy

Cornelia Walked Toward Her "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Cornelia Snapped At Amber

"I CHARGEING MAH PHONE WOMAN! IF IT DIED YOU BE PAYING FOR IT'S FUNERAL!" Amber Snapped At Cornelia. Everyone Stared At Amber

Taranee Looked At The Phone In Amber's Hand Then Back To Amber "...You Were Going Have...A Funeral...For A Cell Phone?..." Taranee Said.

"Well Duh Who Else?. Mr Cell Phone Is My Best Friend" Amber Said. Everyone Sweat Dropped And Stared At Her In Complete Silence Until Will Decided To Break It

"I Thought Merdian Didn't Have Any Phone's" Will Questioned Her

"They Don't. I Not From Merdian But I Also Not From Earth" Amber Answered

They Were About To Question Her Some More When Yan Lin Came In "Hi Mrs. Lin" Amber Said Happily

"YOU KNOW HER!?" Everyone Yelled At Yan Lin Who Laughed Awkwardly

"O.K. This Is Getting To Weird." Irma Said

"Your Telling Me." Taranee Said

"I See You Girl's Met Amber Harmony The Princess Of Kandrakar" Yan Lin Said Awkwardly

"SHE'S A PRINCESS!?" Everyone Yet Again Yelled

"Yup. Btw Kandrakar Is Where Your Guardian Power's Come From" Amber Said A- Matter-Of-Fact-ly

"Does That Mean She Know's Where The Princess Of Merdian Is?" Caleb Asked Yan Lin

Yan Lin Looked At W.i.t.c.h. Then To Amber Who Was Hugging Her Phone Then Back To W.i.t.c.h. "Probably Not" Yan Lin Answered

"The Oracle Wanted Me To Help You Guy's Fight Hobo. So I Guess You Can Say I The Sixth Guardian" Amber Said

"How Come You Never Told Us There Was A Sixth Guardian Grandma?" Hay Lin Asked Her Grandma

"The Sixth Guardian Was Said To Only Appear In A Time Of Crisis. At The Time I Thought It Was A Myth. Until I Was Summoned To The Oracle To Be Told That It Was Time For A Sixth Guardian" Yan Lin Explained

"What's Her Power Mrs. Lin?" Will Asked

"Her Power Is Harmony. However Don't Be Fool By The Name It Can Actually Do Some Powerful Damage To Any Enemy." Yan Lin Said

"Like How? What's She Going Do Make Us Sing With Random People And Have Us All Dance Around To Defeat Phobos?" Cornelia Said

Amber Got Angry At Cornelia's Remark. She Then Made A Plant Tie Cornelia Up And Made It Shake Her Crazily. "Look Blondie I Don't Know What Your Problem Is But Just So You Know. I Can Create Black Hole's. Control The Weather. Make Any Animal Do As I Command. And I Can Sing To Sweep Anyone Off Their Feet Plus Make Boom Boxes Appear Out Of Nowhere To Stun Any Enemy And Make Them Unable To Move. Not To Mention I Can Crack People's Skull's In One Punch. So Tell Me Do I Sound So Useless Now?" Amber Said In A Dangerous Tone With A Cold Glare

Cornelia Shook Her Head In Fear. Amber Grinned And Made The Plant Let Cornelia Go.

"Dang I Bet She Can Give Cedric A Heart Attack" Irma Said Wide Eyed. She Never Saw Someone Shut Cornelia Up So Fast. She Had To Get Lesson's From Her

"Oh And I Can Use Your Power's Because It's Connected To The Power Of Harmony As Well" Amber Said As Cornelia Was Shaking In Fear.

"Well If She Can Crack People's Skull's In One Punch Then Phobos Won't See What Hit Him...Or Live To See What Hit Him..." Caleb Said.

Yan Lin Nodded. "Oracle Did Mention That While She's Here She Should Attend School" Yan Lin Said.

"But Where Is She Going Stay Grandma? Caleb Lives In The Guest Room" Hay Lin Asked

"With Will Of Course." Yan Lin Answered

"WITH ME!?" Will Shouted In A Shocked Tone

"Awesome! Were Going Have So Much Fun!" Amber Said Happily. Her Dark Sapphire Blue Eye's Full Of Excitement

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Phobos Sat On His Thorne Looking Down On Cedric "Cedric. What Caused Forty Seven Guard's To Be Scared Of...Wall's And...Tree's..." Phobos Said In A Dangerous Yet Confused Tone

"Believe It Or Not Masssssster. A Girl Actually Came Though Wall's And Attacked Twenty Guard'sssss Breaking Their Leg's. Arm's. Neck's. Rib's. Face. Back. Let's Just Say She Broke Everything In Their Body'sssssss..." Cedric Said With A Weird Face As He Looked At The Two Paper's Showing The Report's Of What The Mysterious Girl Did

"What Does That Have To Do With Tree's Though...?" Phobos Said. His Face Looked Like This O.-

"Um...She Picked Up A Tree Out Of The Ground And Hit Ten Guard's With It..." Cedric Said With A Face That Looked Like This O_O'

"Hmm. She Could Get In The Way Of Our Plan's If She Work's With The Rebel's" Phobos Said

"No Kidding." Cedric Said Which Gotten Him A Dead Stare From Phobos

"Also This Girl Was Helping The Guardian'ssssssss In Battle Against Ssssseven Teen Guard's And Frossst By Blowing Up A Tornado" Cedric Added

The Two Were In Complete Silence For A While Then After What Felt Like Year's Phobos Spoke "Capture This Girl Cedric. Make Sure She Does Not Get In The Way Of Our Plan's"

"Yesssss Massssster" Cedric Said Then Transformed Into His Creepy Snake Form And Left

**Back To W.i.t.c.h.**

* * *

W.i.t.c.h. And Amber Were On Their Way To Will's Place When They Heard The Weird Humming Noise From A Portal In A Alley Way. They Went To The Source To Find Cedric And Five Guard's.

_"They Must Be Short On Guard's After I Whipped Their Butt's" _Amber Thought And Grinned

"SSSSSo Your The One Causssssing All The Trouble" Cedric Said

"I Sorry But Can You Speak NORMAL So I Can Understand You" Amber Said And Smirked

Turn's Out That Made Cedric Mad "GET HER!" He Shouted

Will Pulled Out The Heart Of Kandrakar "GUARDIAN'S UNITE!" Will Said

Each Guardian Went Into To Their Respective Bubble's. Irma's Was Blue. Taranee's Was Orange. Cornelia's Was Green. Hay Lin's Was A Grey/Light Baby Blue. And Amber's Was A Light Purple. And Lastly Will's Was Pink.

"WATER"

"FIRE"

"EARTH"

"AIR"

"HARMONY"

"THE HEART"

Then After A Bright Flash Of Light They Were In Their Guardian Form

"WHAT!? THERE'S ANOTHER GUARDIAN!?" Cedric Shouted

"Yep. HARMONY!" Amber Shouted As She Made Lighting Hit Cedric

"AIR!" Hay Lin Shouted As She Knocked The Five Guard's Down.

Taranee. Cornelia And Will However Were Fighting Cedric When "HEY PRINCESS PEACH!" Amber Shouted

Cedric Turned His Head Amber's Direction Only To Get Punch By Amber In The Jaw And When She Punch Him You Could Hear It Break

The Pain Made Cedric Order A Retreat And With That The Five Guard's And Cedric Left Though A Portal. Will Got The Heart Out Of Kandrakar Out And With A Flash Everyone Was Back To Normal

"I Thought You Said When You Punch People You Can Break Their Skull's" Taranee Said

"I Can I Just Gave Him A Warning That Next Time There Won't Be Much Of Him Left" Amber Said And Smirked

"Wow You Really Weren't Kidding" Irma And Will Said At The Same Time

"Can We Go To Will's Place Now? I Hungry" Amber Said

"Sure...I'll Ask My Mom If We Can Order Pizza" Will Said

"PIZZA! THEN LET'S HURRY!" Amber Shouted As She Grabbed Will's Arm And Started Dragging Her

"AMBER WAIT YOUR BREAKING MY ARM!" Will Said While Irma. Taranee. Cornelia And Hay Lin Sweat Dropped

* * *

**Chapter 2 Done. I Think Having Power Over Harmony Would Include Having Control Over Thing's Such As Music. Animal's. Weather. The Black Hole Part However Don't Ask Where I Got That Idea From O_O And I Figured To Make Amber A Tomboy/Girly Type Of Girl Since She's Going Wear A Lot Of Pink And Black Clothes BUT She's Not Going Act Girly Because She's More Of A Fighter Than Anything. Also This Is Going Be My Own Take Of W.i.t.c.h. Like Instead Of Elyon Going To Merdian With Cedric She's Going Stay With W.i.t.c.h. And Help Them. And Phobos Will Actually Do Some Dirty Work Without Ordering Anyone To Do It For Him In Some Chapter's (Hehehe He Can Kiss His Butt Goodbye When Amber Get's A Hold Of Him) So Yeah It's Going Be Way Different From The Series And Comic Book In Some Part's BUT It'll Stay The Same In A More Epic Way Since I Noticed Some Fan's Of W.i.t.c.h. Rather Have Elyon Work With W.i.t.c.h. Instead Of Going To Merdian And Not Listen To Them In Season 1 When They Try To Warn Her That Phobos Was Evil. Guess You Can Call It A More Epic Version Of Season 1 :)**

**If You Have Any Idea's For The Next Chapter Feel Free To Tell Me :D**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H. I ONLY OWN AMBER **


	3. No, This Story Has Not Been Discontinued

**Hiya! Just wanted to tell you guy's the story is not discontinued, i'm just trying to get some idea's for it. since it's basically based off the series ( i never read'd the comic but i've read a one or two of them on the internet before getting too lazy to read and watch the television series O_O ) However what i'm trying to do is like, What episode should each chapter be? And what should the non episode chapter's be about? At the moment i'm thinking of episode 4 or 5 of W.i.t.c.h. for chapter 3 BUT i want YOUR idea's and options as to what should happen in the story, So i'm asking what would you like to see in chapter 3? I promise i'll reply! :) You can tell me in a message or review. It will not matter because i'll reply anyway :) Until next time ttyl! :D**


End file.
